


I want the top bunk

by scattertxt



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Innuendo, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt, let Wraith rest, unintended innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattertxt/pseuds/scattertxt
Summary: A side of the airship is damaged in a storm caused by the new planets wild weather. Legends who occupied that side of the ship with their dorms had to... relocate. Which meant sharing with other legends while the repairs take place.also prompted on tumblr for a "there's only one bed/sharing a bed" prompt for miraith and it ended up being insanely longer than i had intended so im posting it here too!





	I want the top bunk

"Damage to the ship? what are you talking about?"

Mirage has his brows creased, looking down at Wraith who's clearly exhausted from the recent royal and not in any way prepared to deal with Mirages shit.

"I mean what I said. the whole right side of the fucking plane got damaged in the storm what else could that possibly mean?"

Wraith stands in the doorway to Mirages dorm, arms holding what looks to be comfortable clothes she so desperately wants to change into, the poor thing still stuck in her gear.

"Your room copped some of the damage?"

Mirage crosses his arms, leaning against the frame as Wraith nods at him.

"Wattsons room also got damaged, but she's happy to live with Lifeline for the time being."

Only then does the situation click, doing his best to keep the wave of happiness hidden under his pink cheeks.

"Well, lucky for you, your fellow teammate is the proud owner of a bunk bed AND bar. Cool right?? I’m nice enough to even give you the top bunk.”

“What if I want to be on the bottom?”

Mirage pauses in the middle of his room, surprised. He definitely took Wraith as the top bunk kind of person.

“Fine, sure. You can be on the bottom if you want. I just assumed you’d want to be on top.”

She frowns at him, taking a step into his room and putting her clothes down on the sofa.

“What’s so special about being on top? Bottom seems far more comfortable and safe. What if you fall while on top? Then what?”

“Obviously someone as  _ experienced _ in being on top as i would never fall, i think you’re just scared of being on top.”

Elliot smirks and crosses his arms, the rest of the ship quiet and listening in on their absurd argument.

“I am not scared of being on top!”

“DO YOU GUYS MIND, WE DON’T NEED TO KNOW WHOS TOP AND WHOS BOTTOM IN YOUR RELATIONSHIP!”

…

Both of them sport a bright red blush across their cheeks as Lifelines voice silences the entire ship and realisation hits them. Mirage is already thinking things he would never ever say out loud and Wraith has picked her clothes back up.

“I’m going to shower……... And I want the top bunk.”

Before Mirage can think of a response she’s gone. Now he’s left alone with his thoughts as he scurries for a quick clean up and starts setting up the bunk. He’s positive there are other people on the ship with room for one more, but upon further thought it makes sense for her to come to him. Recently they’ve become something Mirage can confidently call ‘friends’ even though his heart so desperately ached for more. He worked hard to earn her trust, he’s not about to go ahead and ruin it with his touch-starved and lonely self. He’s patient, amongst the panic and cool facades he is patient, respectful and would do anything to see Wraith smile. She’s been through a lot, they all have.

Though his thoughts quieten down as the soft pad of familiar footsteps come his way. They bring him back to reality and he realises the button that’s supposed to lift the bed up into a bunk bed is...not doing just that… He swore he plugged it in, it’s supposed to just rise into a bunk bed because there’s one underneath! Why isn’t it working? 

“Something wrong?”

She must have been standing there awhile, she must have seen Mirage press the button frantically at least 13 times.

“Well, uh, you could say that… I plugged it in properly, I just checked it! I don't know why its not working!”

He’s patient… he promises… But Wraith couldn’t care less, not even a nice hot shower could cure her resting bitch face.

“So now what? We share?”

Mirage takes air in through his nose before rubbing his face, this is exactly what he feared.

“Y-yeah-- i mean.. I don't care, pshh-- might be tight for space though… uhh Hey! I know, why don’t you give me a hand trying to lift this thing, we can put it next to the other bed that way we aren’t sharing a tiny bed. Sounds like a plan right?”

A long, tired sigh leaves Renee’s lips as she walks forward, at least she’s in more comfortable clothes now. The two of them take the bottom of the bed and lift, pulling towards them the bed forms a larger one, taking up most of the space in the room. It’s definitely not ideal, they’ll have to use it as a rug when someone isn’t sleeping on it but what else are they going to do? 

“Would you look at that! A whole ass bed, crazy stuff.”

Mirage pulls out some pillows from somewhere as well as extra blankets and smiles at his impressive improvisation. 

“I’ve slept in worse.”

Wraith shrugs, she's right, far far worse. Even if she doesn’t want to admit it, or think about it. She knows this’ll be one of the best places she’ll get to sleep. The room smells of him, maybe a bit too strongly but it is his room after all. Though she can’t say its a bad thing. What is she thinking? They just became friends, she’s only just starting to understand how he works. Sharing a bed isn’t a big deal, even if his… .stench… makes her calm in the most heated fights.

“Okay, what is that supposed to mean? My hospitality not good enough for you huh? Miss Wraith Apex Legends? Might i get you a drink then? I have quite an array of taste here just for you, some Savion blanc? Or perhaps a Chardonnay?”

Wraith stopped listening awhile ago, it’s only like, 9pm but she helped herself to the bed. She knows this is technically his bed, or the side he sleeps on rather. Is he going to stop her though? No. He’s still going on about different wine and liquor. He’s a fucking idiot.

Eventually, Elliot stops his list of liquor to notice Wraith in bed, quite comfortable. That’s his side of the bed too… Regardless… She has a fair point. Todays’ games were brutal, the new planet makes him miss Kings Canyon, there wasn’t any deadly molten lava or it wasn’t freezing cold. It was ideal! 

He sighs, rubbing his face some more before silently telling himself to get over it. You’ll both go to sleep and wake up and she’ll wake up before you so there won’t be any awkward mornings or anything it'll be fine! Fantastic, even. 

With that, he sits on the bed before bringing his legs up and lays down. Sleep comes faster than he thought it would, turns out he was just as tired as her.

-

Rustling and quiet chatter can be heard from the other side of his door, the other legends must be awake. He can even hear Octavio, he’s a late riser, what the hell is the time?

A heavy weight rests on his arm, no actually, his whole chest. How many blankets are there again? Tingles form in said arm signal blood loss, god how heavily did he sleep to end up this stiff…

Finally he opens his eyes, he has to hold his breath.

Wraith has her head against his chest, her arm over his waist. Her hair escaped the tie through the night, some of it in mirages mouth he’s sure. But that’s not important right now. What’s important is that he doesn’t move. He doesn’t even know what the time is, Octane is up at 11am every day! There’s no way Wraith who “never sleeps” slept in this badly, and Mirage is no better.

Oh god

Now they’re  _ bound _ to have an awkward interaction…

How did this even happen? He ... never took Wraith for a cuddler… 

Slowly Wraith begins to wake up, her eyes have never been this heavy, nor her limbs. It’s so unbelievably warm and comfortable; then she slowly realises why.

His arm is draped over her side, still resting peacefully with his eyes closed, hair as messy as hers. Her own arm betrays her, lying comfortably over his waist, the proximity is suffocating. If that could be in a good way. 

She continues to stare at him, slowly raising her head and the rest of her body following so she can lean on her elbow. He is so… 

_ Fucking stupid _

Is the first thing that comes to her mind, a small smile appearing on her lips. No, that’s mean. He’s not stupid at all, in fact. He just acts like it.

_ He’s handsome. _

Indeed, even first thing in the morning and with crust at his tear ducts. A face with scars capable of a bright smile, sometimes it’s fake. 

_ He’s awake. _

They can see through his disguise. This time she is grateful, slowly leaning back and increasing the distance between their faces that suddenly got so small. She decides that is how the moment will close. though her heart begins to ache, this is exactly what she didn’t want. She doesn’t want to waste her time with love, it reminds herself that she’s human.

Slowly, she pulls herself away from the warmth and up, removing herself from his embrace and from the bed. Elliots arm slowly falls and lies in the dip of the bed where she previously was. 

He’s good at playing dead. 


End file.
